


Blame Game

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't like being in labor much. He's blaming Jensen. Jensen wonders why since Jared started the whole thing in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Game

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little drabble because Mpreg!Jensen can't be the only one demanding sex.

Jared decided really early on in his labor that having a baby definitely wasn't much fun at all. It hurt like hell right now and it was _completely_ Jensen's fault. He snarled at his husband and curled his lip. "You're a fucking asshole!"

Pointing stupidly to his own chest, Jensen looked surprised. " _Me?_ What did I do?"

"This! All of this!!! You did it and I hate you."

Jensen laughed. It's a bad move but he couldn't help it because in reality, this having a baby business all stemmed from one of Jared's ideas. "You know, Jay, it's technically all your own doing."

Jared's only response comes in the form of, "I am going to fucking kill you!" and Jensen should have known better than to risk pissing his husband off. But, to be fair, it totally was Jared's libido that got them into this situation.

~*~*~

_It was too hot and they were too drunk to even have qualms with the fact that they started undressing before they got into the house. The foyer floor seemed like a perfectly good place to go horizontal for the time being and when Jared landed on top of Jensen in a mess of limbs and crashing their lips together, they forgot how to breathe in favor of getting their hands on each other's dicks and their tongues in each other's mouths._

_Everything was rough, messy and intense and when Jared raised himself so he was at the perfect angle to ride Jensen's leaking cock, Jensen grab his hips. "Jay, we...God I want you, but we don't have any condoms and..."_

_"I don't give a shit. I want you now. Want you to come inside me." He never **ever** wanted anything more in his life and suddenly couldn't think of a way to survive without it. "Need it baby. Need to feel you come inside me."_

_Jensen almost came right then and there after hearing how desperate Jared's voice sounded. "Fuck...you sure?"_

_Jared's response was slamming down on Jensen's dick. Both their eyes practically rolled back and Jared had never been so intense before; he was a man possessed and he rode Jensen until he got what he wanted. There was a mess of come between them but it sparked something in Jared and despite their drunken states, he managed to get Jensen hard again so he could have a repeat performance of riding him._

_"I have the best ideas," he mumbled before he passed out beside Jensen._

_~*~*~_

"This would never be my fault!" Jared growled.

Considering the man is having his baby, Jensen thought wrongly taking the blame will have a payoff. "Okay, you're right baby. Fine. It's all my fault. You can yell at me all you want." Jensen gave a smile in hopes of a truce. "So let's have a baby."


End file.
